Shooting Star
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: I don't usually do this. Walking down memory lane that is, but tonight is the four year anniversary. It's the anniversary of the event that changed my life forever. Tonight is the anniversary of Starfire's death. RobXStar One shot


Chapter 1

I don't usually do this. Walking down memory lane that is, but tonight is the four year anniversary. It's the anniversary of the event that changed my life forever. Tonight is the anniversary of Starfire's death.

_Flashback_

"Starfire I need a lift!" I called out to her as she flew overhead, blasting Slade with star bolts.

She flew down and lifted me up.

"Are you damaged?" She asked as she noticed a deep gash on my arm from where I sliced myself on a rock.

"I'm fine" I replied with a chuckle admiring how sweet she was.

We were out in the city; most people had deserted it after Slade's major explosion in an area.

"What is it that you want now Slade? An apprentice, money, more villains?" Raven asked.

"I want you all dead" He said in his haunting voice and then he uplifted from the ground with a knife in his hand.

One thing I had never seen before was Slade actually using a lethal weapon. He would either use his surroundings, villains and monsters, or just his bare hands. He leapt in the air and swung the blade at Raven's throat. She dodged it and just got a small slice on her leg. She winced and shot some magic at him, which knocked him out of the sky.

"Well that shall not happen!" Starfire called.

She raised her hand and a green star bolt lit up. Her eyes glowed emerald green and she opened her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape to let out a battle cry. But the cry never got out. She choked and sputtered, with her mouth in the same shape and her eyes wide. She looked down at her stomach where there was a thick yellow blood like substance oozing out and staining her skimpy outfit. There was a small throwing knife embedded in the wound that was oozing the Tamaranean blood. She pulled it out and I saw exactly what it was.

The blade itself was black and dripping the yellow blood, the handle was orange with a black 'S' on it. It was one of Slade's daggers.

"Robin" I heard Starfire's voice crack and then fall silent.

She fell out of the sky and Raven caught her with a claw. She laid Starfire down gently on the top of a building. I looked towards Slade, there were tears pouring out of my mask and a look of pure hatred on my face. Through his mask I could see his emotions, almost as well as raven could read them with her powers. He was gloating in his mind. I ran at him and pulled out two of my weapons and formed them into a sword. I leapt into the air and brought it down onto his mask. It cracked open and a face was revealed but even that couldn't stop my fury. Soon the other titans got out of their shock and were attacking with all their might but would falter or stop completely when they saw me go at him.

"You killed Starfire!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Robin. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed, will you ever forgive me?" He mocked.

Black magic encircled his body and he was lifted a hundred feet into the air. Raven let him go and he cascaded down and hit the ground. There was a large 'pop' that hung in the air. He stood up and readjusted a few bones and then stood there with a smirk on his now uncovered face. Beast Boy shifted into an alligator and sprinted at him. He snapped his massive jaws around Slade's left leg and twisted. I saw blood splatter everywhere on the ground and Slade let out a cry of utter pain. Beast Boy shifted into a lion and slashed Slade's chest before walking away and spitting out the leg.

Slade lied on the ground and clutched the stump in pain. But none of us cared. Cyborg sauntered over and Slade's eyes widened in fear. He crawled away with a struggle while sobbing. Cyborg grabbed one of his arms and clasped to a finger. He pulled it back and broke it. Slade struggled to not scream but he had to let it out as Cyborg snapped the rest of his fingers, then he grabbed Slade's wrist and punched down with a satisfying 'crack'. When Slade was done shouting in pain he grabbed Slade's arm altogether and broke it.

Slade was now at the mercy of the smallest insect now. He had been amputated, broken, and violently dropped. All of the others looked at me as though saying:

"He's yours now"

I walked over to Slade and tore off my mask. He saw the tears streaming and the utter sorrow in my eyes. I looked at him and saw Guilt.

"It's my turn now" I warned.

I looked at my team and they all nodded.

I pulled out one of my many weapons and grabbed his hair. I put it to his throat and sliced. There was a splatter of blood and one last scream. Slade was dead and so was Starfire.

I clutched down on the ground and looked at the bulge in my pocket. I pulled out the black velvet box and remembered what I was going to do. I opened it and saw the diamond ring, fitted exactly for her finger. I was going to marry her. We were going to die together. But now because of Slade Wilson, none of that would ever happen.


End file.
